


Aftershock

by lady_summoner



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_summoner/pseuds/lady_summoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Selected character POVs from the combat trial and up to the meeting with the Archbishop) The Warrior of Light's proper introduction to Ishgard did not happen at the hands of the Fortemps-but instead occurred in the fight against Paulecrain and Grinnaux.  And even with the Warrior's win, the fallout lingers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edmont

**Author's Note:**

> (Another 'what-if?' fic! Bear with me, this one will be longer than my normal drabbles-and also, I do a bit of time fiddling. Personally I think that while the trial could have happened as quickly as it did, everything else would have happened over a period of several days, not within a matter of hours, and so I made the story reflect as such for the sake of the story. My apologizes.)

The Tribunal was filled with noise.

_Blessed Halone, did you see?_

_She took on the both of them-!_

_Give the boy some credit, he did try-_

_What in the name of Halone was that thing that appeared?!  And did you see the way it put down Ser Paulecrain?!_

_-slip of a girl, look at her!_

_Where in the seven hells did Fortemps find her?!_ With a grimace, Edmont judged that it was time for him to go.  Haurchefant had already left a few minutes ago, intent on helping the Warrior of Light with the formalities needed to release the two Scions. Edmont only hoped that would be the only thing his second-oldest would do, now would not be the time to gloat in front of House Dzemael.

_Two of the Heavens’ Ward! And she defeated them like they were nothing!_

_-a godslayer, did you really think that the best of ours would even have a chance?_

_-not demons.  If they were surely Halone would have granted favor to the Heavens’ Ward…_

_-would not want to get on her bad side, nor Fortemps either if she’s with them…_

“Beg your pardon, beg your pardon.”  Edmont repeated, making his way through the press of bodies.  The Warrior of Light was leaving the arena, and there had been a mad rush to the railing to watch her departure.  “Forgive me-excuse me…” 

_-pity she’s only a hyur-_

_Do you think the Scholasticate will make inquiries about the magicks she used?_

_Count Dzemael is not going to be happy about this-_ Edmont paused at that statement, and then continued making his way out.  He would most definitely agree with that-his counterpart in that High House would be furious.  House Dzemael took great pride in their connections with the Church, and well… 

 _He'll see this as a public humiliation._ Edmont pressed his lips together as the exit came into view.  Not that he could argue against it, he’d spotted the look on the Warrior of Light’s face as she had turned her attentions to Ser Grinnaux.  Edmont knew first-hand the wrath of the fairer sex, and the expression that had been on the Warrior of Light’s features, along with the spells that had went flying towards the elezen scant moments later…   A flurry of movement caught his eye, and he paused.  Two more of the Heavens’ Ward had arrived, Ser Haumeric and Ser Vellguine.  The former more than likely to attend to the injuries of his fellows, and the latter to possibly compile a report to be given to Ser Zephirin.  Edmont watched as the two made their way to one of the arena lifts, and then continued on his way out.  As much as he was curious about how the Heavens’ Ward would react to this development, he needed to get home and plan accordingly. There would be some who would not accept the results of the trial…


	2. Warrior of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light tries to get a grip as she remembers fighting Grinnaux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (With all the apologizes to the Grinnaux fans... >.> And also just a bit of theorycraft for the ARC/SMN yay!)

_I lost my temper._

The Warrior of Light inhaled, closing her eyes and resting her hand on her hands.  It had taken almost forever for her to leave the Tribunal; finally the Temple Knights had been forced to take her to a back entrance, and provide her with an escort back to Fortemps Manor.  Once back at the manor, the Warrior of Light had slipped away and ducked into the nearby gazebo.  She needed-no, she **_had_** to take a few minutes for herself before she faced Count Edmont and the others.

 _Gods, when was the last time I let myself slip like that?_ Normally she was rather composed and controlled, able to work through her feelings, but finding out Alphinaud and Tartaru had been taken prisoner, and brought up on false charges…  The Warrior of Light exhaled, shivering in the cold mountain air. 

 _I thought I was going to lose my friends._   The memories of that dreadful night in Ul’dah flitted ghostlike though the Warrior of Light’s mind.  Her self-control had been severely tested over the past two days-finding out what had happened to her friends, meeting with Aymeric and Haurfcefant, and preparing herself for the trial by combat.  Godslayer she might be-but she was mortal too.  When she had entered the Tribunal it was on a stomach filled with nerves and scenarios running though her mind of what could go wrong.  And it was a good thing she _had_ prepared.  If she’d gone into the battle half-cocked or on her high-chocobo, it would have been a far different outcome.  The Warrior of Light inhaled again, trying to get her body to settle down for just a few moments, her mind to quiet…

_Alphinaud’s choked cry made her spin around, fear turning her attention away from the downed Paulecrain.  The teenage elezen was on the far end of a steel chain that had wrapped around his body, his grimiore lying discarded at his feet.  Before the Warrior could react, Grinnaux moved-pulling back on the chain and suddenly Alphinaud was within striking range of the elezen’s massive ax.  As the snow-white blade was lifted for a fatal blow, the Warrior felt something inside her snap.  Flames erupted from her body as she screamed and pointed at the elezen, and her Ifrit-egi tore itself from her body in response.  It flew across the stadium to latch onto Grinnaux, pushing him away from Alphinaud and forcing the Heavens’ Ward knight to release his grip on the chain.  The Warrior of Light sucked in a breath, power surging though her-from her and into her egi, sheer rage providing the energy needed for the next spell-a blinding pillar of fire.  She wanted armor to melt, flesh to burn, right down to the bone- As the column of light faded, the egi vanished as Grinnaux staggered.  His armor was warped and twisted, and in some places it was completely ruined.  Burns streaked his face and neck, and as he struggled to regain his balance, the Warrior of Light stretched out her hand again, aether flying outward.  The spell struck Grinnaux full on in the chest-sinking past the ruined armor and into the flesh that lay beneath.  The elezen suddenly found he was gasping and choking, vomiting bile as his lungs started to fill with miasma.  Another spell struck him full on in the face and sent him reeling backwards, and the Warrior of Light stepped forward, aether gathering around her fingers once more..._

The Warrior of Light exhaled.  Trembling, she wrapped her arms around herself and opened her eyes.  She had come dangerously close to killing Grinnaux…and while that certainly wasn’t uncommon in Ishgard, just the fact that she nearly had-no, she had **_wanted_** to in that moment.  And while she had killed before-and would undoubtedly do so again, it had been in the name of duty, but everything right now…  Tears burned the Warrior’s eyes, and she pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle a sob. 

 _I can’t lose anyone else right now…I just can’t, Twelve forgive me but I can’t.  If I lose someone else I may go mad..._ As the stress and strain of the past two days finally caught up with her, the Warrior of Light bowed her head and cried.


	3. Aymeric and Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord High Commander and the Azure Dragoon speak on the Warrior of Light, and the trial by combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No romance between these two, get your minds out of the gutter right now.)

The plan had worked a little too well, Aymeric mused.  Evening had descended on Ishgard, but there was still a buzz of excitement in the air.  People were still talking about what had happened at the Tribunal-and in the Congregation, the gossip was flying furiously.  Various rumors were going about; Grinnaux was expected to stay in the healing-hall longer than Paulecrain, Ser Zepirin had apparently lost his temper upon hearing the result of the trial and apparently there would be two open spots in the Heavens’ Ward soon, that the archbishop had learned of what happened and that he himself was angry…

“Pleased with yourself?”  Aymeric turned his head at the question, green eyes flicking over Estinien’s form.  The Azure Dragoon was standing silently near a wall; Aymeric had elected to come out into one of the Congregation’s training yards for some fresh air.  By this time he was used to his friend’s seemingly random appearances from out of nowhere.  “I doubt any of your men will be able to attend to their work tonight.”

“I don’t think anyone will.” Aymeric said.  Exhaling, he crossed his arms and looked out at the courtyard.  “I’d never seen her fight before.  Heard the stories yes, but…”

“I caught a glimpse of her at the Steps.”  Estinien said.  “Though today was more dangerous than then.”  Seeing the puzzled look that crossed Aymeric’s face, the dragoon continued.  “She lost control.  Or rather…she lost her temper.  I could feel it in the aetheric surge that came from her-my own blood was boiling.”  And his teeth had ached from the sheer power that had rippled through the air from that single attack, Estinien remembered.  “She regained herself, but if she hadn’t, there would be an empty spot at the Ward’s round table right now.”  Aymeric listened.

“I will be honest; if she had killed Ser Grinnaux I would have shed no tears over his loss.”  He admitted.  “But at the same time I am grateful she did not.  The entire business has been unpleasant enough as is.”  With a sigh, he looked out at the yard again.  “Seeing her fight however…”

“Greystone did not give you warning?”  Estinien asked.  Aymeric shook his head.

“He warned me, but to actually see it…” Trailing off, the Lord High Commander searched for words.  “That little rock-creature, the way it was beating Paulecrain, destroying his armor-!”

“Too bad it didn’t see fit to blind him in the other eye.”  Estinien’s voice held nothing but scorn for the lancer. 

“And Grinnaux-for a few moments there I thought she’d burned herself and him alive!”  Aymeric’s voice held a note of awed horror.  “Halone, I cannot even begin to comprehend the powers she wields!  The stories they tell of her do no justice to the reality!”

“You would do well not to comprehend her powers, and to endeavor to never provoke her full temper.”  The Azure Dragoon said.  “In fact, the nobility should take careful note of what has come to dwell in our city.  This is not someone that can be pulled into their petty games…and if someone tries again to do so, they may not get off as lightly as those two fools.”

“Just the fact that you refer to their beating as something ** _light_** gives me enough warning.”  Aymeric responded.  A chill snaked though him-to think that the Azure Dragoon, bearer of Nidhogg’s eye considered the trouncing of two of the Heavens’ Ward a light matter! 

“Your opinion of the Warrior has not changed with this day, has it?”  The question from Estinien made Aymeric start in surprise, and he stared at his friend.

“What?  No!”  He shook his head.  “It is startling, but she has proven herself trustworthy.  Unless…”  He trailed off, and now it was the Azure Dragoon’s turn to shake his head.

“I have no quarrel with her.  Rather I would enjoy testing my lance against her spells, but I do not think that wise.”  He said.  Aymeric smirked.

“One hears that she has a creature created from the Lady of the Vortex.”  He teased.  “Not too certain you could match up against a spark of that particular primal’s power?”  An answering smirk made Estinien’s lips curve, and he uncrossed his arms.

“Perhaps she should get that rock-creature to beat some sense into you-wait, no.  It would find a kindred spirit with that boulder you call your head.”  He quipped.  Before Aymeric could reply, Estinien had braced himself and leapt up into the air.

“At least I am not afraid of a bird!”  Aymeric yelled after him.  As Estinien vanished, a grin briefly tugged at Aymeric’s lips before he sighed, looking around the training yard once again.  Humor aside...a trial by combat was **_not_** how he would have preferred introducing the Warrior of Light to Ishgard.  The entire thing was too close to what she had gone though in Ul’dah, and if word of what had happened got out to the other city-states… 

“Halone forgive me, but sometimes I honestly wish some of my fellow countrymen to the seven circles of hell.”  He muttered.


	4. Vellguine, Noudenet and Haumeric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three of the Heavens' Ward knights take stock of the damages dealt to their brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay. Tiny explanation time. According to my researching, an 'auge' was the medieval term used to describe a recurring fever and chills of malarial infection. Given that Arcanists learn the bulk of their spells from Limsa Lominsa, it's not too far off base IMO to theorize that one of the ARC/SMN spells could be a variant of malaria-something that Ishgardians probably would have no experience with--even with how they were in 1.0. Also I subscribe to the theory that healers who use magicks of any sort in their practice would limit how often they actually do so. Unless said otherwise, a person's body does have the capability to heal up on its' own, and being magically healed for almost every single little thing could be harmful in the long run-a chance that the person wouldn't have that capability to heal on their own. So if the injury is serious enough-or bad enough-magic can be used to immediately repair the worst of the damage, but then it's left up to the body to continue the process on it's own. Also yes, Haumeric seemingly is the only one of the HW to be listed as having conjurery skills, so I designated him the healer of the group.)
> 
> (Please to enjoy and pardon my theorycrafting. *bow*)

* * *

 

 

Vellguine rubbed at his temples as Noudenet inspected Paulecrain and Grinnaux’s armor.  It was an automatic given; the two suits were beyond saving.  Paulecrain’s armor was littered with dents and was all but caved in, while Grinnaux’s own was twisted and warped nearly beyond recognition.  

 _Halone preserve us…_ It had been fortunate for Paulecrain and Grinnaux that Adelphel had elected to watch the trial.  The minute things had started to go wrong for his brothers Adelphel had left the Tribunal to get Haumeric.  Vellguine had been the Heavens’ Ward healer at the time, and had accompanied Haumeric to the Tribunal.  They had arrived just as the fight had ended…  A clanking noise jolted Vellguine out of his thoughts; Noudenet had set down one of Paulecrain’s gauntlets. 

“The protective spells on these were blown to bits.”  He said.  “Only the Archbishop’s blessing remains-and that may have been the only thing keeping them alive.”  With a chill, Vellguine noticed a smear of dried blood inside the gauntlet. 

“I thought the armors were enchanted to protect against elemental attacks…”  He began.  Noudenet shook his head.

“They were, but not for something this… _potent_.”  This was the only word Noudenet could think of to describe the power that still hummed in the armor.  When he’d first dared to touch Paulecrain’s suit, the sheer force of the earth energy that was still embedded in the metal had nearly punched through his protective wards. For Grinnaux’s armor Noudenet had ordered it be thrown into an icy river, the fire spells had burned themselves into the metal to the point where if one dared to touch it with their bare hands, it would sear right down to the bone.   “Those…’creatures’ she called upon are manifestations of raw elemental energy, it seems.”

“Can you create protections against them?”  Vellguine asked.  Noudenet gingerly picked up Grinnaux’s breastplate.  Ragged claw marks that had punctured the metal were on both sides-the creature had grabbed ahold of their brother.  The heat had warped and blackened the breastplate-Vellguine could remember Adelphel wrenching the armor off Grinnaux as Hamueric had poured healing aether into him.  The second-in-command of the Heavens’ Ward had been doing the same, ripping Paulecrain’s armor off him so that Hamueric could help…

“There’s enough of the magic left in these that I can craft wards against magicks of that, yes.”  A sigh made Noudenet look up, and Vellguine turn his head.  An exhausted Haumeric was standing in the doorway of the mage’s workroom, rubbing at his eyes.  

“Somebody please tell me how in the seven hells those two got involved in that situation.”  The healer’s voice was a low growl.  Haumeric took the health of his fellow brothers seriously-even Charibert’s. 

“I do not think you really want the answer to that, brother.”  Noudenet replied. “And-are you well?  You look as if you are about to fall down!”

“Aye, just tired.”  With a sigh, Haumeric lowered his hand, looking up.  “Paulecrain will be on his feet in another day, but Grinnaux…” 

“What is it?”  Vellguine asked.   Haumeric drew in a steadying breath. 

“He’s going to need at least three days-maybe four.  She didn’t just only burn him; she infected him with an auge, one that I’d never dealt with before.”  He held up a hand to stave off questions from the other two elezen. “He’s fine-I was able to purge the infection, but between that and my healing his burns-I dare not use any more magic.”

“He will make a full recovery, though?”  Vellguine asked.  Haumeric nodded.  “Good.  That’s at least one bit of good news that can be given to Ser Zeph- Commander!”  The leader of the Heavens’ Ward had appeared behind Haumeric.  His face was grim.

“Vellguine.  I need to see both you and Noudenet in my office.”  He said.  Haumeric turned, and the blond elezen looked at him. “And you, Haumeric.”

“Has something happened?”  Vellguine asked.  Zephirin looked at him.

“His Holiness has sent an order to House Fortemps.  He wishes that the Warrior of Light be brought to the Vault, so that he might exchange words with her.”  The looks of alarm that came over the faces of his fellow Knights mirrored Zephirin’s own misgivings.  “She’ll be here tomorrow.”


	5. Warrior of Light (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light finds herself dealing with the Vault's security protocols before meeting with the Archbishop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again I crave your indulgence for my theorycraft! On a more serious note...one does not get to see the Archbishop without jumping though hoops of some sort. And no way the WoL would be separated from their soul-crystal or the Crystal of Light. At least not willingly.)
> 
> (An aspergillum is the implement used by the Roman Catholic church to sprinkle holy water.)

* * *

 

 

“I am sorry, my lady.”  The priestess gestured, and two acolytes stepped forward, bearing two empty trays covered with white cloths.  “But we must ask that you leave your spell book and any weapons that you have on you here.  Guests are not permitted to bear any arms within the Vault.”  The Warrior of Light blinked in surprise, looking first to the priestess, and then to the acolytes, and then the guards that were stationed in the room.  “Pray take no offense…”

 _That was fairly quick…_   But considering Ishgard’s war with the dragons and the heretics, she could see where the request was coming from.  And it would be bad manners on her part to insist on keeping her grimoire with her, though there were two items she certainly would **_not_** be handing over…her soulstone and her Crystal of Light, both of which were safely hidden beneath the skin of her chest.  With a shrug, the Warrior of Light smiled at the elezen priestess.

“There is none taken.”  She said.  Lowering her hands to her waist, she untied the rope that kept the grimoire anchored to her hip.  One of the acolytes hurried forward, and gasped in surprise as the Warrior set the tome upon his tray-the book weighted far more than he was expecting.  His counterpart moved forward as well, and the Warrior of Light started to remove her headpiece-a simple circlet of aetherical silver.  Next to come off were her earrings, followed by her necklace-all enchanted with basic spells for use in an emergency if she were to lose her grimoire.  Then came her rings and bracelet-the gems were infused with raw aether for her to replenish her own supply should she ever run low in battle.  The priestess nodded in approval.

“If you would step this way, please.”  She said, gesturing to a door on the far side of the room.  “We will need to inspect your clothes and body also.”  The Warrior of Light’s eyes widened in surprise, and she stared at the priestess for a few moments.  “It will be non-invasive, and one of our oldest and most respected matriarchs will be the one conducting the search.” 

_They’re serious.  They actually are serious about this._

 

True to the priestess’ word, the search **_was_** non-invasive, though the Warrior of Light felt rather embarrassed.  An elezen matron had been the one to watch as she removed her clothes and handed them over to another priestess for inspection.  She had been asked to shake out her hair, to stretch her limbs and open her mouth.  Then the matron had requested that she hold a braid of unicorn hair, and while the Warrior of Light had done that, the matron started to lightly spray holy water over her body.

“It is just to prove that your body is pure-that you have not been tainted by your fights with the Dravanian Horde.”  She explained.  “Dragon-corruption can be very insidious, and when it comes to His Holiness’ safety, we dare not take any chances.”  Memories of Midgardsormr's visits and words echoed in the Warrior of Light's mind, and nerves curled in her stomach.  What if he appeared while she was in the Vault?  Would all those priests sense his presence?  What was the protocol for a dragon suddenly popping into Halone's most holiest place?  Did even speaking with a dragon taint a person?

_Don't think that way, don't think that way-_

"My lady?"  The matron had paused, a frown appearing on her features.  The Warrior of Light snapped back to attention, offering a sheepish smile.

"Forgive me, I let my mind wander."  She said.  The older woman chuckled, and set down the aspergillum she had been using, picking up a warm towel and offering it to the Warrior of Light.  The younger woman gave her a grateful smile, the holy water had been cold!  As she started to dry herself off the priestess that had taken her clothes returned, bearing the spell-robes with her.

 

Appropriately dressed-and blessed, after the holy waters had come oil, placed on her hands, eyes, ears, lips, and forehead-again to ensure that she was free of dragon-taint, the Warrior of Light found herself following a Temple Knight.  Like the outside, the Vault seemed to have nothing but staircases-and the Warrior of Light was grateful that all of her fighting so far had at least kept her in good shape.  The only true problem she’d had in Ishgard so far was adjusting to the altitude, the higher you went up in the city, the thinner the air was. 

“It is not too far now, my lady.”  The Temple Knight’s voice jolted the Warrior of out her thoughts, and she looked at the armored man.  Their path had taken them though richly decorated and ornate hallways and rooms, up even more staircases-and now they were in an rather plain-looking hallway, with only the banners of Ishgard for decoration. with a set of large wooden double-doors at the end.  Always present everywhere were guards-the Vault practically bristled with security.  But to her surprise, she hadn’t seen any of the Heavens’ Ward.

 _That's possibly both good and bad..._   With a sigh the Warrior of Light squared her shoulders, keeping step with the Temple Knight leading her to the doors.  She’d need her wits for what awaited her at the end of this particular path…


	6. Zephirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephirin gets his first chance to observe the Warrior of Light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I apologize for any mistakes made, this was a rather hard chapter! Also given the Lore Lowdown given on the Heavens' Ward...I can easily imagine Haumeric and Charibert sniping at each other on an almost regular basis. And Grinnaux having a grudge against House Fortemps.)
> 
> (Mirror Hall - reference to the Hall of Mirrors in the Palace of Versailles, located in France.)

It was an unwritten law of combat that you never judged your enemy on how they looked. The most powerful-looking warrior could actually be as weak as a child, and the most frail-looking soldier could be as strong as a bull. Zephirin had been witness to both in his military career so far, and when one looked at the Heavens’ Ward-well, you certainly couldn’t judge by their looks…but watching the Warrior of Light as she was escorted toward the papal throne, the Very Reverend Archimandrite of the Heaven’s Ward found himself completely floored.

 _Merciful Halone, she barely comes up to his chest!_ Midlander hyur women tended to be small, Zephirin knew, but looking at the Warrior and then recalling the image of his brothers in the healing-hall, of the remnants of their armor… it didn’t seem possible that the slip of a girl walking towards him and the Archbishop could wield that much **_power_**.

 _That’s her?!_ Vellguine sounded just as shocked _. That…that is a girl, not a woman! Surely the Lord High Commander must be joking!_ Zephirin didn’t respond to the linkpearl, glancing over at his onetime rival. Aymeric’s face was solemn as he watched the Warrior move forward, his features not betraying anything.

 _I can tell you right now Noudenet’s wards were for naught._ Charibert’s voice was practically dripping with malice. _At least the ones for fire anyway, she completely destroyed them when she passed through the Mirror Hall._

 _What?!_ Noudenet gasped, and a growl could be heard from Haumeric.

_Why didn’t you help out then, you demented-_

“Your Eminence, it is my honor to present to you the Warrior of Light.” In that moment Zephirin found himself grateful to Aymeric-he now had a reason to turn off his linkpearl and leave the ensuing Charibert vs. Haumeric fight to Vellguine. Turning back to face the room, he watched as the Warrior of Light paused before the Archbishop’s dais and bowed. She wore a green and gold overcoat, with a short white robe edged with black beneath it. A pair of thigh-high laced brown boots completed the outfit-and Zephirin noted that that they were quite sturdy, despite the frivolous-looking appearance. With a small start he noted a small pair of gold wings and a gold tail were on the coat’s back.

 _A dragon-reference? Or maybe some other monster?_ Zephirin pushed the thought away; there were more pressing matters than analyzing the Warrior of Light’s clothing. Up close he could confirm that yes, she _was_ that small-her head just barely hitting chest-level for the elezen present in the room. Her body was that of a woman however, Zephirin judged her to be perhaps at least twenty summers. She stood like a soldier, back straight and her head held high. Power settled on her like an invisible blanket-while she didn’t command as much attention as the Archbishop, she _was_ noticeable.

“Is that not so, Ser Zephirin?” The Archbishop’s words brought Zephirin out of his musings. Recognizing his cue he stepped forward, fixing an appropriate expression of frustration on his features.

“Yes, Your Eminence... Regrettably, it would appear that we of the Heavens’ Ward were in receipt of erroneous information.” Embarrassing to admit, and when Grinnaux had recovered, Zephirin planned to have another ‘chat’ with his brother about his vendetta against House Fortemps.   The Warrior of Light turned her head to face him, and Zephirin stepped forward to meet her eyes.

“Ser Grinnaux has ever been headstrong.” An understatement for the ages if there was any. “He pressed charges before the truth had been ascertained, for which I most sincerely apologize.” He offered a wry little smile and a salute. The Warrior of Light did not respond, her eyes flicking over Zephirin-seizing him up, the blond elezen realized with a start. And she did so without fear-in fact, almost daringly, Zephirin thought as he returned the gaze.  That was not the look of a scholar that was fixed upon him; it was one of a fighter.  

 _That’s…interesting._ Was it because she was an outsider, or was it that she hadn’t believed his words? Zephirin continued to survey the hyur as the Archbishop continued to speak-though his master’s next words sent a minor shock though him.

“That will be all, Ser Zephirin. I would speak with our guest in private.”

 _Wait, what?!_ Alarmed, Zephirin looked towards the Archbishop. He knew that his lord had planned to apologize to the Warrior of Light, but he’d said nothing of-

“Your Eminence? I--” He trailed off as he saw the look in the older Elezen’s eyes, he knew it all too well. When the Archbishop set his absolute will to a matter, nothing short of a miracle from Halone would sway him.   For whatever reason, he would have to submit to his lord’s wishes…and pray that nothing happened. Composing himself, Zephirin bowed his head.

“As you wish, Your Eminence.” Facing the small group, he raised a hand to dismiss them. “That will be all for today!” The Temple Knights and Aymeric turned to obey, as Zephirin bowed to the Archbishop he noticed that Aymeric had slowed-only for a matter of moments, and the Warrior of Light’s hair bobbing as she turned her attention back to the Archbishop. Schooling his own features into a neutral mask, Zephirin followed Aymeric, glancing briefly at the young woman’s back.

_She bears watching._


	7. Thordan VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Final Chapter) Thordan VII and the Warrior of Light's first meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And here's the Elf Pope himself!)

It was a pity she wasn’t an elezen, Thordan VII mused as the Warrior of Light bowed before him.  Had the Warrior of Light been one of his kind, he could have potentially used her-a morale booster for his people, look at how favored they were, even outside of Ishgard! 

 _Ah well.  We cannot have everything we wish in life._   If anything, there was some sport to be found in what was before him; this small woman being a source of irritation for the Ascians, besting two of his personal guard in combat…the ones with the two biggest egos.

“I have heard the tales of your many grand endeavors.  The lord commander has also been most effusive in his praise.”  He knew his son well-what good father did not?- and the fact that Aymeric was so ready to sing the Warrior of Light’s praises meant that she had deeply impressed him, so much so that he was willing to forgo his normal reserve. 

“I am Thordan VII, Archbishop of the Ishgardian Orthodox Church, and I bade you come here so that I might offer my personal apologizes.”  Against the wishes of his advisors and that of the Heavens’ Ward, but he had his reasons for doing so.  “You will forgive me for not calling upon you as courtesy would dictate, but as you can see, my more spritely days are long behind me.  But I digress.”  The Warrior of Light did not respond, her eyes still locked with his own.  They were a rather deep blue, and burned with intelligence, Thordan noted.  They held a kind light, but it was dimmed-she had seen fighting and known hard loss. 

 _A pity.  She should be happy, perhaps be on the arm of some young man or watching suitors make fools of themselves over her._ And he could not deny that she was pretty, her armor was fitted well and suited her complexion perfectly.  _The Fortemps will likely be most protective of this guest._ Beautiful hyur women were often targets of the more unscrupulous nobles of the city.

“Your companions were wrongly accused of heresy and subjected to gross indignities.  This, I am sorry to say, was the result of negligence on the part of our nation’s protectors—negligence born of an excess of zeal.  Is that not so, Ser Zephirin?”  From the corner of one eye Thordan watched as the Warrior of Light turned her head to face the Archimandrite.  Her face remained expressionless, save for her eyes…  As the Commander of the Heavens’ Ward began to apologize, the Archbishop was careful to keep his gaze fixed on Zephirin-but out of the corner of one eye, he watched the Warrior of Light.

 _She doesn’t believe him._ The Warrior of Light was openly seizing up Zephirin-as if she expected another fight during her stay in the city.  Wise for her to suspect that on her part, given the attitudes of Grinnaux and Paulecrain.  And while it would be very useful for her to be distracted, Thordan couldn’t afford to have any more of his men in the healing-hall.  Time to diffuse the situation.

“An unfortunate misunderstanding born of an earnest desire to serve Ishgard—but one which should have never occurred…”  He began, and the Warrior of Light’s gaze turned back to him.  “For who could doubt the character of those who bested Shiva and drove the Horde from the Steps of Faith?  Not I, that is for certain.”  In the first matter, he owned the Warrior of Light a debt.  Had Icehart’s heretics continued-there would have been those in the city who would have started to ask questions.  And for his great plan, Thordan VII would brook no opposing point of view.   He had worked too hard-no, the Church itself had worked too hard for this.  A thousand years of belief and prayer…yet as a priest, he knew that such things could fall to the _right questions_.  Icehart had been a great danger, and the Dravanian Horde resuming their attacks against their nation he had practically welcomed-for such things would distract people, keep them from thinking too much.

 _And I need to do the same for her._ The Warrior of Light had delayed some of his preparations by putting Grinnaux and Paulecrain in the infirmary.  He needed her distracted; it would not do for the Godslayer to learn what he was truly up to. 

_Fortunately, I have just the thing…_

“That will be all, Ser Zephirin. I would speak with our guest in private.”   As Zephirin made to protest, the Archbishop fixed a glare upon him.  The younger man had the right to protest, but this needed to be done.  The Warrior of Light was possibly the only person in the world who could truly damage-if not destroy the plan.  Chastised, Zephirin submitted, and within a matter of minutes the Archbishop and the Warrior of Light were left alone.  The old elezen let a wry smile come across his features.

“Privacy is a luxury rarely afforded one in my position.”  He admitted.  The Warrior of Light furrowed her brow; she had been caught off guard.  “Now tell me, young lady: What do you know of the Ascians?”  The question struck its intended mark, and Thordan VII watched as the Warrior of Light gasped in shock, her eyes widening.

 _I have her._ “Much and more, I shouldn’t wonder, being the Bringer of Light.”  As the young hyur gaped at him, Thordan VII continued.  “You should know that I myself have met with them—have entertained them as guests, even.  Those harbingers of chaos and strife offered us power, that we might continue our war with the dragons.”  He shook his head.  “I have no intention of aiding their cause, nor less of being their puppet.”  Which was the truth, when it came to the black-robed men he was the Warrior of Light’s ally.  And the faster he could get her to peruse them…  The Archbishop allowed himself to frown.

“Yet were I to refuse them outright, I should learn naught of their true objectives and remain powerless to stop them.”  A calculated risk on his part, admitting that he was trying to find a way to stop the Ascians.  But it would be a good cover, should the Warrior of Light somehow learn…something of what he was planning.  “Thus I have hearkened to their words with interest, and paid lip service to their beliefs, biding my time and preparing for the inevitable conflict.”  The Warrior of Light was listening carefully, though Thordan VII could see that his words were striking a cord with her.   A tension he hadn’t known he was carrying started to ease itself within his body.

 _Good, good._   If the Warrior of Light was fixed on the Ascians-it would keep her gaze away from his own plotting.  Allowing himself a small exhalation, the Archbishop continued speaking.  Once he was done here, he would see about getting the plan back on schedule-and how best to ensure that the paths of the Ascians and the Warrior of Light crossed. 

 


End file.
